Personal emergency response system devices generally provide a capability through which a person can raise an emergency alert when the person feels threatened, becomes injured, or otherwise experiences an emergency situation. The emergency alert can be transmitted wirelessly to elicit a response from a remote recipient. Personal emergency response system devices may be useful for monitoring the people who are carrying the devices, for example to track their locations.
However, need exists for improved technology for monitoring and managing personal emergency response system devices. For example, need exists for a capability to monitor, track, and/or locate groups of personal emergency response system devices. Further need exists to provide managers with information that is specific to the people they are managing. A capability addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would support efficient personnel tracking, monitoring, and/or personal emergency responses.